Reclasses
Back to class page This page will describe the various reclasses. If there isn't a help file, I'll try to come up with one. ---- RANGER Master woodsmen, and often solitary wanderers, the rangers of the realm are a quiet and mysterious lot. They harness the powers of nature through their innate affinity with the forests, and have access to a small sphere of nature spells. Rangers are limited to warriors and thieves, but have no clan limitations. Only humans, elves, and hill dwarves may become rangers. Rangers share some skills with assassins, including the ability to remain unseen. Rangers have good hit points, and an average THAC0. They get warrior-level mana gains, but are more skilled than the average warrior. Rangers may use the 'dual wield' skill with any combination of weapons, even those with the same weight, though they must pay for this skill with creation points. CLASS: WARRIORS only RACE: Everything but D-Dwarf, Goblin ALIGNMENT: Any alignment CLAN: ANY, including non-clanned **Default skills:** camouflage, movement, water vision, butcher, ambush nature, herbal, camping, axe, damage, vision tame, dodge, hunt, creaturelore, bludgeon Top ---- #Barbarian **Barbarian** Barbarian is actually a rather broad generalization, and probably not quite accurate in all cases. Some choose to ignore the teaching of magic and learn pure fighting, becoming a true warrior. However, a large number are in fact barbarians - wild, uncivilized, and brutal. True barbarians have a natural distrust for magic, despising its use, and being unable to learn even the simplest of spells. Instead they turn to weaponry, and become exceedingly dangerous with even the most common of weapons. Strangely though, most barbarians find it difficult to resist the enhancements that magics from others can provide to them. Using a variety of unusual techniques, each barbarian has a different method of fighting. Some prefer to wield a shield, and others prefer wielding a pair of weapons to deal destruction as quickly as possible. Some, less civilized than most will wield a single hulking weapon, dealing unimaginable damage with their powerful swings, often knocking foes to the ground with each blow. The barbarian may be the most skilled master of weapons and fighting techniques in the land (although the dwarves would argue their so-called Battleragers hold that position, and the elves for their Bladesingers). CLASS: WARRIORS ONLY RACE: ALL EXCEPT SHALONESTI ELF, DARK DWARF, TINKER GNOME, KENDER ALIGNMENT: ANY CLAN: ANY, including non-clanned **default:** block, weaponsmaster, bash disarm, damage, parry attack, attack, warcry powerswing, kick, cleanse prayrecall, mudcoat, makejewelry Top ---- #Swashbuckler **Swashbuckler** These care-free dashing warriors, glide through life with grace, wit and charm. Disdainful of most common weapons, they are extremely proficient at those of their choosing. Ever ready for adventure, swashbucklers have a multitude of skills at their disposal to help them on their way. Who can be a swashbuckler? CLASS: Warriors only RACE: Humans, elves, muls, half-ogre, kender ALIGNMENT: Any CLAN: ANY **Default:** evasion, mimic, boarding mask, weapon, dispossession target, oceancall, rescue attack, attack, disarm hide, sneak Top ---- #Armsman **Armsman** The basic man of arms from the legends. The Armsman can, and will, do anything necessary to win a fight. He can use almost all weapons and armor. Almost all Armsman are trained since childhood to master almost all weapons and can use each weapon effectively even while wearing heavy armors. The training of Armsmen is passed down from generation to generation and the races who most cherish the act of weapondry based combat seem to do the best at them, especially the Minotaur, the Ogre and the Hill and Mountain Dwarves. Other races also make good Armsmen, such as Humans, Hobgoblins, Half Elves and Half Ogres. CLASS: Warriors only RACE: Any ALIGN: Any CLAN: Any, including non-clanned **Default:** weaponsmaster wield sword grip reactions parry Top ---- #Witch **Witch/Warlock** Much like the witches of fairy-tale fame, their magical talents are less controllable than that of traditional mages, yet formidable nonetheless. They are rather more talented at physical combat than most mage classes, despite being unable to use combat spells. The main characteristic of the witch class is its ability to tap into the magical secrets of others, attempting to 'steal' their magic by experimenting with the brewing of strange and wonderful (and terrible) potions. CLASS: MAGE only RACE: Humans, elves (except Shalo), d-dwarf, muls, ogre, h-ogre, goblin, hobgoblin, d-gnome, felar **Default:** detection, enhancement, witchcraft toss, illusion, maladiction transportation, protective, brew potion, astrology Top ---- #Illusionist **Illusionist** Illusionists are magic users who specialize in creating or altering appearances. Here on Algoron, Illuionists are well known for their tricks and deceptions at getting themselves away from trouble. One must first become a mage and then learn the ways of an Illusionist. CLASS: MAGES only RACE: Human, Elf, D-Dwarf, Gnome, Minotaur, Yinn, Felar, Ogre, Mul, Goblins ALIGNMENT: Any CLAN: Any **Default:** illusions, beguiling, combat, detection, enhancement, illusion, maladictions, protective, transportation, astrology Top ---- #Enchantor **Enchantor** Enchantors are masters of manipulating not only weapons and armor but also items in general and have even been rumored to be able to enchant even people's souls. CLASS: MAGES only RACE: All but h-dwarf, m-dwarf, g-ogre, bugbear, hobgoblin, kender, wemic ALIGNMENT: Any CLAN: Any **Default:** astrology, combat, protective enhancement, transportation, beguiling detection, enchantment, enchantment Top ---- #Crusader **Crusader** Crusaders are fanatics of their religions. They believe in purifying the world through combat. They believe that they are the righteous and all others are the wicked. Crusaders are a cleric-only reclass, available to all. Crusaders are combat-oriented, receiving a number of warrior skills, such as dual wield, as well as better hit point gains, and slightly worse mana gains. Crusaders lose access to a few cleric groups, such as Attack and Elemental. CLASS: CLERIC only RACE: Any EXCEPT Bugbear, Hobgoblin ALIGNMENT: ANY CLAN: ANY **Default Skills:** curative, benedictions, detection healing, maladiction, protective transportation, weather, shieldblock wield, riding, parry, worship Top ---- #Druid **Druid** Druids are a nature based class. They worship trees, animals and all that surrounds them made of nature. They are more similar to Rangers than any other class, but they cast at their level and are VERY deadly in the proper sectors. CLASS: CLERICS only RACE: All but D-Dwarf, M-dwarf, Goblins ALIGNMENT: ANY CLAN: ANY **Default Skills:** nature, dodge, tame water, weather, protective sneak, vision, vision healing, attack, creaturelore Top ---- #Priest **Priest** Priests serve the Gods like no other profession in Algoron. They devote their lives to service. Teaching the holy (or unholy) gospel of their Gods is of the utmost importance, and converting others to their faith is the priority in life. Each God or Goddess has their own church and within it an organization with ranks. With each rank, a priest gains power. All priests start with the rank of Novitiate. Upon meeting certain requirements, priest may petition their God or Goddess for promotion within the church. Petitions may come in many ways. Priests are observed by their gods throughout the entirity of their lives, from the aspects of their general duties, to their prayers (and gprays), to their notes of matters of import that may affect the church of their God's/Goddess's followers. The gods themselves will decide the worth of their priests based upon what they see. CLASS: CLERICS only RACE: HUMANS and ELVES. ALIGNMENT: ANY CLAN: ANY **Default Skills:** flail, maladictions, benedictions transportation, healing, block protective, curative, elemental blessings Top **Gainable Skills:** attack ? benedictions ? creation ? curative ? detection ? elemental ? harmful ? healing ? maladictions ? protective ? transportation ? weather ? blessings ? astrology 7 fighting 6 dodge 10 damage 8 healing 6 flail 4 hand 6 kick 4 mace 5 meditation 10 parry 10 riding 4 attack 4 block 3 staff 3 sword 8 whip 8 ---- #Shaman **Shaman** Shamans are a unique and somewhat reclusive lot. Some call them Witch Doctors or Medicine Man, relying on JuJu or VooDoo magic. Shamans are limited to using certain weapons, however, they have access to a unique spellgroup which gives them the ability to morph into wild beasts, and inflict diseases on their foes. CLASS: CLERICS only RACE: Any but S-elf, Tinker, Minotaur, Kender, Yinn ALIGNMENT: Any alignment CLAN: ANY, including non-clanned Default Skills: dodge, detection, protective voodoo, butcher, maladictions weather, water, benedictions skewer Top ---- #Assassin **Assassin** The skills of assassins include a specialized backstab, with the ability to kill in a single hit. Assassins are experts with poisons, and can concoct and deliver them with uncanny skill. These rogues are also masters of working quietly and secretly, and can avoid the eyes of almost any creature. They can blend into the their surroundings with ease, and are experts at surviving. Their profession makes them highly valued as mercenaries, and also necessitates that they maintain some distance from other people. CLASS: THIEVES only RACE: ALL EXCEPT BUGBEAR, KENDER ALIGNMENT: ANY CLAN: ANY (EXCEPT KNIGHTHOOD), including non-clanned **Default:** sneak, hide, detection caltraps, strangle, dagger smoke, vanish, nerve bomb, kurijitsu, hand control, dodge, backstab Top ---- #Bandit **Bandit** Bandits are often vicious, cunning, and cruel. They are "cut throat" even with their own kind generally, but a common goal of obtaining loot or the big score makes them more than willing to work in well organized groups. Bandits are excellent fighters and keep all of the skills of a thief. CLASS: THIEVES only RACE: ALL EXCEPT KENDER ALIGNMENT: Any alignment CLAN: ANY, including non-clanned **Default:** enemy, attack, halt waylay, inspect, potionsmash stealth, backstab, riot peek, steal Top ---- #Nightshade **Nightshade** Nightshades are a specialty thief, known for their ability to surprise an opponent and make a quick getaway. The Nightshade is an expert at inflicting quick and heavy damage to distract their target from their primary goal, the loot. Nightshades use trickery when forced into battle, and usually will not last long against an opponent who regains their senses from the initial surprise. Primarily found in a city environment, Nightshades also use the shadows to their advantage. CLASS: THIEVES only RACE: ALL EXCEPT BUGBEAR ALIGNMENT: Any alignment CLAN: ANY, including non-clanned **Default:** stalk, slip, rend misdirection, escape, throat nightmeld, cut, flare lifebane, sword, backstab sneak, hide, parry Top ---- #Jongleur **Jongleur** Jongleurs are loosely based upon the French entertainers of the same name. They are masters at manipulating small items with their hands. They can catch and juggle almost anything. On top of this, they are skilled acrobats, able to traverse tightropes, turn flips, polevault, and perform a number of acrobatic feats. Their agility provides them with great defensive resources. CLASS: THIEVES only RACE: ALL EXCEPT d-dwarf, ogre, g-ogre, b-bear, hobgoblin, wemic ALIGNMENT: Any alignment CLAN: ANY, including non-clanned **Default:** hymns,life, attack dodge, tumbling, parry damage, kick, crowd show, sense Top ---- #Charlatan **Charlatan** Charlatans are generally known to be tricksters, though finding one who will admit to it is nearly impossible! They are bardic trainees who have chosen to specialize in slight-of-hand and parlour tricks. A charlatan thrives on city life, but finds him or herself often having to make a quick exit when a trick goes bad. However, any Charlatan worth his "all-purpose" potion always has an escape route. Like bards, Charlatans have special magic in their songs though they prefer to find grander schemes than singing for their food in bars. A Charlatan's fighting skills are also bar room brawl-type abilities. CLASS: Bard Only RACE: ALL EXCEPT d-dwarf, ogre, g-ogre, b-bear, hobgoblin, wemic ALIGNMENT: Any Clan: Any except Knighthood **Default:** kicking, dodge, parry sneak, trip, peek lore, hide, fake swindle, rack, sap instigate, gouge, sense Top ---- #Skald **Skald** In the cold darkness during the winters of Viking lore, families and friends huddle around evening fires while elders tell tales of heroes, legends, and the Gods. Songs and stories are passed down along the ages, any many children grow up with these stories embedded in their souls. So it is no surprise that Skalds of Algoron can inspire listeners with oration and songs of the tales of honor in battle, victory, and lore. Not only can Skalds use their songs to rally their allies, but they can also use their songs to impart fear in the hearts of their foes. Many enemies have been known to cringe and even run when Skalds begin to shout at them. Some may wonder why the songs of Skalds are so frightening to those of a different tongue, yet most Skalds will tell you it is more of the way they sing it than the words. In addition to their song, Skalds can train in some weapons of Algoron, and wear some heavier armors. Skalds will never be as proficient in these respects as their warrior brethren, but the combintation of song and sword needs little else to be effective. Mountain and Hill Dwarves make the most natural Skalds. Humans and Half Humans also make good Skalds. The Ogre, Goblin and Leonine Species are not very fit to fight as a Skald. CLASS: Bard Only RACE: ALL EXCEPT d-dwarf, ogre, g-ogre, b-bear, hobgoblin, wemic ALIGNMENT: Any Clan: Any **Default:** dodge, parry, block attack, attack, rescue chants Top